Der Gast
by Orlane
Summary: Professor Snape erwartet ein letztes ruhiges Wochenende vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres. Die Ruhe wird jedoch gestört durch plötzliche Erinnerungen und einen höchst unwillkommenen Gast.ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Dobbys Botschaft

**Einige von Euch kennen die folgende kurze Geschichte schon ;) dem Rest wünsche ich viel Spaß! Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen!**

**Der Gast**

_Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören JKR._

**1. Dobbys Botschaft**

Ein dumpfer Knall hallte durch den langen dunklen Flur und die schwere Eichentür verriegelte sich hinter ihm - trennte ihn endlich von der Welt außerhalb seiner privaten Räume. Rasch und in wenigen Schritten durchquerte er das kleine Labor, welches an den benachbarten Klassenraum grenzte und betrat durch eine unscheinbare Tür seinen Wohnraum. Eine Handbewegung später hatte er mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes ein Feuer im Kamin am anderen Ende des hohen Raumes entzündet. Ein warmes Licht erhellte nun das Zimmer. Keine Kollegen in der Nähe, die mit ihm am letzten Ferientag um den See bummeln, Butterbier trinken oder Stundenpläne durchgehen wollten. Kannten sie ihn denn immer noch nicht?

Professor Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts –Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei –, ließ sich langsam in einen der beiden großen Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken. Kaum hörbar holte er tief Luft, führte beide Hände an sein Gesicht und begann, rhythmisch seine Schläfen zu massieren. Langsam atmete er aus und schloss die Augen. – Endlich Ruhe!

Ein leises, kaum hörbares Geräusch ließ den Professor kurz darauf leicht zusammenschrecken. Obwohl er die Quelle dieses Geräusches genau kannte, schloss sich seine rechte Hand unweigerlich um den Zauberstab, den er gegen die Lehne des Sessels gestellt hatte. Ein Reflex, der ihm aus vielen unschönen Ereignissen seiner bewegten Vergangenheit geblieben war. Unwillig öffnete er die Augen und blickte missmutig auf den kleinen Hauself, der dabei war, eine dampfende Teekanne und die dazugehörige Tasse auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel abzustellen. Dobby wusste, dass Professor Snape weder Worte des Grußes noch Fragen nach seinem Befinden besonders schätzte. Daher beschränkte er sich auf ein höfliches Nicken und wartete kurz, ob sein Gegenüber noch einen Wunsch äußern würde. Snape hatte seinen Zauberstab inzwischen wieder in den Sessel zurückgelegt, er lehnte sich nun vor und bedeutete Dobby mit einer knappen Handbewegung, dass er zufrieden war. Nicht jeder hätte diese schroffe Geste als Ausdruck der Zufriedenheit oder gar Dankbarkeit gedeutet. Dobby jedoch kannte den Lehrer seit einigen Jahren; Unzufriedenheit und Undankbarkeit würden sich bei Professor Snape auf gänzlich andere Art und Weise darstellen.

Gerade hatte Dobby seine linke Hand erhoben und wollte mit einem Fingerschnippen ebenso leise verschwinden wie er gekommen war, als ihm etwas einfiel – etwas Unangenehmes, er hatte es auf seinem täglichen Weg in die Privaträume des Professors beinahe verdrängt. Üblicherweise servierte er nur den Tee und ging dann anderen Arbeiten nach. Professor Snape war, entgegen aller Gerüchte, niemand, der sich rund um die Uhr bedienen ließ. Durchaus nicht – da gab es andere Bewohner des alten Schlosses, die … Dobby verdrehte die Augen bei dem Gedanken an Madame Houchs gewaltige Sportschuh- und Besensammlung, die sie zweimal pro Woche gewissenhaft geputzt wissen wollte. Im selben Augenblick kam ihm auch Professor Trelawneys unbändige und häufig nächtliche Gier nach Gurkensandwich und Erdnussbuttertörtchen in den Sinn. Der Hauself seufzte. Von Professor Snape hatte man im Allgemeinen nichts dergleichen zu befürchten, man durfte ihn nur nicht – _reizen _oder gar_ stören_.

Dobby seufzte unweigerlich erneut als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er genau das in wenigen Augenblicken tun müsste. Es half nichts. Da war diese Anweisung des Direktors, die er fast vergessen hätte zu überbringen. Plötzlich bemerkte Dobby, dass er argwöhnisch und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen gemustert wurde.

Der kleine Hauself räusperte sich leise, Snape verschränkte die Arme.

„Sir, Der Direktor wünscht, dass sie noch vor dem Nachmittagstee in sein Büro kommen", die Worte waren so schnell und genuschelt aus ihm herausgesprudelt, dass er schon befürchtete, sie wiederholen zu müssen. Doch dem war nicht so.

„Und warum servierst du meinen Tee und sprichst erst dann diese liebenswürdige Einladung aus?"

Snape spuckte die völlig nebensächliche Frage förmlich aus und bemerkte, wie Anspannung und Gereiztheit, die gerade von ihm abgefallen waren, wieder Besitz von ihm ergriffen.

Dobby hatte die Frage erwartet und stammelte: „Ich – hatte – es – vergessen, Sir",

Snape ließ ein gequältes Stöhnen verlauten. „Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf, ist dies nötig?"

Dobby war nun eindeutig verwirrt, er stockte kurz, wackelte unsicher mit den Ohren und versuchte dann eine Erklärung: „Nun – also, wie Hauselfen haben viel Arbeit – nicht das uns das etwas ausmacht – aber da kann man schon einmal etwas vergessen. – Es tut mir leid, Sir!" fügte er kleinlaut hinzu.

Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen, _„_Das doch nicht!"– zischte er den verwirrten Hauself an. Er verspürte jedoch nicht das Bedürfnis, sich weiter mit dem eindeutig überaus simplen Gemüt dieses Dienstboten zu beschäftigen und begnügte sich mit einem vernichtenden Blick in dessen Richtung. Dobby hatte das Missverständnis inzwischen erkannt.

„Oh!" entfuhr es ihm deshalb augenblicklich, die großen Ohren färbten sich dunkelrot. „Sir, Ich habe keine Auskunft darüber, warum der Direktor sie zu sich … "

Soweit dies möglich war, wurde Snapes Blick noch vernichtender, seine Stimme noch feindseliger und vor Abneigung triefender, als er den Elf mit einer ungeduldigen Bewegung seines Armes und den Worten – „Herzlichen Dank für die Verkündigung!" aus dem Raum komplimentierte.

Dobby überlegte einen Moment, ob er den Tee wieder mitnehmen sollte, die Frage danach hätte die ohnehin kaum vorhandene Geduld des Professors sicher in jeder Beziehung überstrapaziert. Mit einem leisen _Plopp_ verschwand der Hauself darum aus dem Raum und ließ den Tee und einen zum Zerreißen gespannten Snape dort zurück.



Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte Severus Snape, ob er sich der Anweisung des Direktors einfach widersetzten sollte. Dies war das letzte Wochenende vor Ende der großen Ferien, er hatte die vergangenen Tage damit zugebracht, das Klassenzimmer auf die Ankunft der Schüler vorzubereiten, die für den Unterricht benötigten Materialien zusammenzusammeln, etliche Phiolen mit akribischer Sorgfalt neu zu sortieren, den Lehrplan fertig zu stellen und den Zutatenschrank für die Zaubertränke aufzufüllen. Snape seufzte, er hatte sich das letzte schüler- und somit sorgenfreie Wochenende redlich verdient.

Eine tiefe Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn bei dem Gedanken an die Massen von gackernden, gurgelnden, schwätzenden Jugendlichen, die bald wieder durch die Gänge von Hogwarts lärmen würden. Vor allem der Gedanke an die neuen Erstklässler verhalf der Stirnfalte zu besonderer Tiefe. Niemand konnte behaupten, dass er sich in der Lehrerrolle wirklich wohl fühlte, für den Umgang mit Kindern war er wahrlich nicht geschaffen und er hatte sich auch keine große Mühe gegeben, an seinen pädagogischen Fähigkeiten zu arbeiten. Die Stellung an der Schule bot ihm jedoch auch eine Möglichkeit für viele private, oft gewagte Projekte, die kein staatliches Zaubertrank- oder gar ein Muggellabor je finanzieren würde. Auch seine Rolle im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord machte seine Anwesenheit hier noch immer notwendig – zudem war da noch Dumbledore, dem er, obwohl er es sich ungern eingestand, viel zu verdanken hatte.

Der letzte Gedanke veranlasste Snape dazu, sich mit einem Knurren aus dem Sessel zu erheben. Er griff nach dem Zauberstab, vergrub ihn tief im Inneren seines Umhanges und schritt zur Tür, die sich wenige Sekunden darauf donnernd hinter ihm schloss. Zielsicher nahm er den direkten Weg zum Büro des Direktors. Was konnte der alte Mann nur jetzt wieder wollen. Snape hoffte inständig, dass es sich nicht um einen zeitraubenden Auftrag außerhalb des Schlosses handeln würde. Vielleicht ein Problem im Orden oder etwa wieder eine Besprechung des Curriculums mir anschließender Feier unter Kollegen? Unweigerlich schüttelte es ihn bei dem Gedanken an einen verschwendeten Freitagnachmittag im Beisein seiner Kolleginnen und Kollegen, die sich mit Tee und kleinen albernen Törtchen schnatternderweise die Zeit vertreiben würden und keinen Versuch auslassen würden, ihn mit ihrer gekünstelten Höflichkeit aus der Fassung zu bringen. - Aber nein, den Lehrplan hatte sie bereits am letzten Wochenende abgestimmt.


	2. Unerwartete Erinnerungen

**2. Unerwartete Erinnerungen**

Snapes Herz machte plötzlich einen außerplanmäßigen und höchst unangenehmen Satz, als er an das Ende der letzten großen Ferien vor einem Jahr dachte. Dumbledore hatte sich damals spontan und gewohnt beschwingt dazu entschlossen, der Besprechung des Lehrplanes, die eine Woche vor Ferienende stattfinden sollte, ein fröhliches Beisammensein folgen zu lassen. Wie man das Ende der Ferien und den Beginn des neuen Schuljahres in Fröhlichkeit begehen sollte war Snape schon immer unverständlich gewesen. Der Direktor hatte jedoch noch einen weiteren Grund für sein Vorhaben gehabt; er wollte Jeanne d'Abrenville verabschieden. Sie war eine Ausleihe aus Beauxbatons gewesen und hatte für ein Schuljahr Professor Binns in _Geschichte der Zauberei_ vertreten.

Professor Binns, der einzige Geist in Hogwarts' Lehrerkollegium hatte es sich kurzerhand in den Kopf gesetzt, in seinem, wie er es nannte, fortgeschrittenen Alter noch einmal verschiedene Orte der Welt zu bereisen bevor ihm dies aus gesundheitlichen Gründen nicht mehr möglich sein würde. Niemand, und am allerwenigsten Snape, hatte seinen Standpunkt verstanden, schließlich war er bereits – nun _verflossen_, gewissermaßen _tot_ und weder sein Alter noch sein Gesundheitszustand würden sich in irgendeiner Weise verändern. Als Dumbledore versucht hatte, dem Professor dies taktvoll darzulegen, murmelte dieser etwas von Ausbeute und Recht auf eine Auszeit für einen alten Mann. Kurzum, man ließ ihn ziehen und bemühte sich um eine Vertretung.

Kurz darauf hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Professor d'Abrenville, die Ehefrau des stellvertretenden Direktors der französischen Zauberakademie, nur zu gerne ein Jahr im Ausland unterrichten wollte. Und so war sie bald darauf von (fast) allen Kollegen herzlich in Hogwarts empfangen worden. Snape hatte sich selbstverständlich damit begnügt, ihr mit undurchdringlicher Miene und ohne jeglichen verbalen Willkommensgruß die Hand zu geben, um sie dann für den Rest des Schuljahres zu ignorieren. Er stellte während ihrer Begrüßung nur kurz erstaunt fest, dass er sie sich anders vorgestellt hatte. Eine französische Professorin, so hatte er gedacht, müsste lange dunkle, zu einem Knäuel zusammengeknotete Haare und kleine braune Mausaugen haben – Madame d'Abrenvilles Haar war nicht dunkel und es war weder lang noch auf irgendeine Weise verknotet, es stand in wirren, scheinbar unzähmbaren rotblonden Locken von ihrem Kopf ab. Beim Anblick der Lockenpracht musste Snape unweigerlich an eine Ansammlung summender Antennen denken. Die großen, wachsamen Augen der neuen Kollegin waren von einem tiefen und, wie Snape während ihrer ersten Begegnung widerwillig feststellte, _beunruhigenden_ blau. Zudem sprach sie überraschenderweise nicht mit diesem lächerlichen französischen Akzent, den er erwartet hatte.

Auf eine etwas eigenwillige Art und Weise war Madame d'Abrenville durchaus attraktiv. Mit einem spöttischen Schnauben hatte Snape nach ihrer Ankunft die Reaktion seiner männlichen Kollegen auf die Professorin kommentiert. Es schien als sei ihnen beim Anblick der Kollegin der letzte Rest Verstand abhanden gekommen. Jeder Wunsch war Madame d'Abrenville im Laufe des folgenden Schuljahres von den Augen abgelesen worden und sie hatte den Rummel um ihre Person nur zu gern über sich ergehen lassen – ihn, da war Snape ganz sicher, sogar überaus genossen. _Egozentrisch, arrogant, anmaßend, blasiert, hochmütig _– er wusste nicht mehr, welche Charaktereigenschaften ihm damals noch im Zusammenhang mit dieser Person immer wieder durch den Kopf gegangen waren. Für seine Kollegen war sie jedoch _unverfälscht, reizend, bezaubernd _und_ über alle Maße charmant_.

Noch jetzt, auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro, schüttelte Snape voller Abscheu den Kopf bei der Erinnerung an die verliebten Schwänzeltänze seiner Kollegen. Gleich darauf drängte sich ihm jedoch unbarmherzig der eigentliche Grund für den eben noch verspürten, unangenehmen Satz seines Herzens auf; es war ihm nicht wirklich gelungen, die französische Kollegin für die Dauer ihres Aufenthaltes vollständig zu ignorieren – jedenfalls nicht in dem Maße wie er es sich nach ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen vorgenommen hatte.

Bei dem Gedanken daran blieb er abrupt vor einem der hohen Schlossfenster stehen, verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper und widmete sich äußerst widerwillig den Erinnerungen, die zu einem gänzlich unpassenden Zeitpunkt auf ihn einstürmten.



Jeanne d'Abrenville hatte Hogwarts nicht sofort nach dem letzten Schultag verlassen. Ihr Ehemann war einer Einladung Dumbledores gefolgt und erreichte das Schloss kurz nach Ferienbeginn. Das Paar verbrachten einige Tage in der Schule und entschlossen sich dann, für einige Zeit die schottischen Highlands und auch den Rest Großbritanniens zu erforschen. Nach einigen Wochen kehrten sie nach Hogwarts zurück. Antoine d'Abrenville hatte daraufhin niemanden darüber im Unklaren gelassen, dass ihm das schottische Sommerwetter zuwider war. ER sehnte sich nach Frankreichs Süden und reiste kurz entschlossen ab. Seine Frau bat jedoch darum, noch bis zum Ende der Ferien bleiben zu dürfen, um Professor Binns' Klassenraum und Büro in Ordnung zu bringen und noch einige Nachforschungen in Hogwarts' berühmter Bibliothek anstellen zu dürfen.

Die Schätze der hogwartschen Sammlung waren von großer Bedeutung für die Professorin der Zaubereigeschichte. Selbstverständlich hatte es keine Einwände gegen ihr Bleiben gegeben und so sah man sie täglich an einem der Schreibtische in der Bibliothek, über etliche Bücher gebeugt.

Trotz des guten Grundes für ihr Bleiben hatte sich schnell das Gerücht unter den Kollegen verbreitet, dass nicht nur das schlechte Wetter Schuld an Monsieur d'Abrenvilles übereilter Abreise gewesen war. Natürlich war das Gerücht um eine mögliche Krise zwischen den Eheleuten auch zu Snape durchgedrungen. Er hatte es jedoch mit gekonnter Gleichgültigkeit ignoriert.

Er hatte es genau bis zu dem Augenblick ignoriert, in dem Jeanne d'Abrenville sich dazu entschlossen hatte, mit einer gezielten Provokation sein Interesse zu erzwingen. Snape erinnerte sich genau an den verregneten und kühlen Tag Ende August. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er beim Eintreten in die Bibliothek wahrgenommen, dass seine französische Kollegin zwischen den Bücherreihen langsam und suchend hin und her wanderte. Das war nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Ungewöhnlich war jedoch, dass diese Person einen Augenblick später plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm aufgetaucht war, um mit unschuldiger Miene zu fragen:

„Ah, Professor Snape! Ich suche Artemis Coils erste Ausgabe von Kleine Anthologie der Zaubereigeschichte Großbritanniens in 12 Bänden."

Jeanne d'Abrenville hatte ihn ernst angesehen und dann mit einem vermeintlich verzweifelten Kopfschütteln hinzugefügt:

„Sie müsste aus dem vorigen Jahrhundert stammen und hier irgendwo stehen – aber ich kann sie einfach nicht finden!"

Sie hatte sich noch einmal kurz umgesehen, wie zum Beweis ihrer Suche, und ihn auffordernd angeblickt.

Für einige Sekunden, so erinnerte sich Snape, hatte er sie verblüfft, nahezu fassungslos angestarrt. Es war ihm plötzlich bewusst geworden dass dies das erste Mal seit ihrer Ankunft vor sechs Monate gewesen war, dass sie das Wort an ihn direkt gerichtet hatte. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihre Stimme nach der Begrüßung in Hogwarts jemals wieder wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle gehabt. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen seiner Kollegin machte deutlich, dass ihr seine kurze Verwirrung nicht entgangen war.

Snape erinnerte sich noch ein Jahr später an den Wortlaut des folgenden Schlagabtausches.

„Der Aufenthaltsort ihrer Kleinen Anthologie ist mir bedauerlicherweise unbekannt",

hatte er kühl auf die Frage reagiert. Die Ablehnung in seiner Stimme konnte ihr nicht entgangen sein und er wollte sich gerade einem Buch widmen, völlig sicher, dass sie verstanden hatte.

„Professor, es ist nicht _meine_ Anthologie, sondern die der Bibliothek _ihrer _Schule und ich nahm an, dass sie mir … " sie schien kurz zu stocken und fuhr dann spitz fort: „aber als Professor für das Mischen von Wundermitteln verbringen sie vermutlich die meiste Zeit in ihrem düsteren Labor und ignorieren die Zusammensetzung der dinglichen Welt um sich herum,"der Klang ihrer Stimme war betont ruhig.

Machte sie sich gerade über seine Position an dieser Schule lustig? Über sein Fach? Nannte sie ihn gerade einen ignoranten Dummkopf, der keine Ahnung von der Geschichte seines Volkes hatte? Unfassbar! Snapes Miene verfinsterte sich, seine Gesichtsmuskeln waren angespannt als er sich leicht zu ihr vorbeugte:

„In meiner Position als Professor für ZAUBERTRANKKUNDE ignoriere ich weder die Vergangenheit noch die Zukunft, Professor d'Abrenville. Ihre unangebrachten Anspielungen sind äußerst lächerlich, geistlos, unverschämt, dreist, - i m p e r t i n e n t!" fügte er bedrohlich gedehnt hinzu.

Sie hatte sich nicht abgewandt als er ihr näher gekommen war sondern hatte sich ihm sogar noch ein kleines Stück entgegen geschoben. Ohne die geringste Spur von Scheu sah sie direkt in die vor Ärger blitzenden dunklen Augen und hauchte mit gespielter Unschuld: „Die Last ihrer vielen negativen Adjektive liegt schwer auf mir, verehrter Kollege, ich hatte keinesfalls vor, sie zu verletzen."

„Ach NEIN?"Snapes unkontrollierte Entgegnung war eine Spur zu laut durch die stille Bibliothek getönt. Madam Pince räusperte sich hörbar an ihrem Schreibtisch am anderen Ende des großen Raumes. Sicherlich hatte sie ihren Hals nach dem Störenfried gereckt, doch die beiden waren gut hinter mehreren Bücherregalen versteckt geblieben.

Wütend, auch über seinen maßlosen und undisziplinierten Ausbruch, hatte Snape kurz die Augen geschlossen, um sie augenblicklich wieder zu öffnen und mit einem gefährlichen, doch diesmal gedämpften Knurren hinzuzufügen: „Das Werk, das sie suchen befindet sich im linken Gang dort, dritte Reihe von oben – UNTER C – Frohes Schaffen, Professor."

Er hatte sich umdrehen wollen, sie dort stehen lassen wollen.

Auf Jeanne d'Abrenvilles Gesicht war jedoch deutlich ein teils erstaunter aber auch heiterer, versöhnlicher Ausdruck zu erkennen. Dieses Mal war die Miene nicht gespielt, es war echt – es war schön – es war so unfair! Das zweite Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit sah er sich gezwungen, sie endlose sekundenlang anzustarren.



Snape Schreckte aus seinen Erinnerungen hoch, als er hinter sich ein Klirren hörte. Er dreht sich hastig um und stellte erleichtert fest, dass der alte Mann in einem Gemälde an der gegenüberliegenden Wand im Schlaf eine Weinflasche umgestoßen hatte. Snape musterte den Schlafenden und hörte nun auch deutlich ein leises, gleichmäßiges Schnarchen.

„so friedvoll?" entfuhr es ihm grimmig.

„Ich hab nichts damit zu tun Emily!" murmelte der alte Mann im Schlaf unruhig.

„Wohl doch nicht." Snape grinste gehässig.

Er blickte sich zum Fenster um, durch das er eben noch gedankenversunken den nebelverhangenen See betrachtet hatte. Die klirrende Flasche hatte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart geholt, er erinnerte sich, dass der Direktor ihn erwartete und setzte den Weg zu dessen Büro fort. Snape ärgerte sich darüber, diesen Erinnerungen für einen Moment so ausgeliefert gewesen zu sein. Er hatte Monate damit verbracht, Jeanne d'Abrenville wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis zu löschen. Die Mühe war eindeutig fehlgeschlagen. Zornig stellte Snape fest, dass sich ein Teil von ihm danach sehnte, weiter an sie zu denken.

– an das, was nach dem Wortgefecht geschehen war…

an ihr mädchenhaftes Lachen …

„Es reicht!"zischte er leise in sich hinein „du wirst nicht wieder damit anfangen!"

Entschlossen und mit festen Schritten ging er weiter. Seine Schuhe dröhnten auf dem gebohnerten Parkettboden.

– an die gemurmelten Worte, die er kaum verstanden hatte…

– an ihren ersten Blick hinter die eiserne Fassade…

– an _seinen_ ersten Blick…

„Verdammt!"Snape blieb stehen, sein Fluchen hallte den langen Gang entlang.

„So wütend, Professor?" quiekte es aus einem Portrait an der Wand.

„ist er doch immer." kam es aus einer anderen Ecke kichernd zurück.

„Was zum Teufel…" - Snape blickte wütend von einem Gemälde zum anderen.

„Hat er das Passwort vergessen?" in einem der Bilder raschelte es hinter einer Zeitung. Eine kleine Hexe spähte blinzelnd hervor.

„Der Professor hat das Passwort vergessen!" kicherte es aus der anderen Ecke erneut.

„Ich könnte es ihm ja verraten – aber…" die kleine Hexe schlüpfte grinsend hinter die Zeitung zurück.


	3. Ein Missverständnis

**3. Ein Missverständnis**

Snape bemerkte erst jetzt wirklich, dass er an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Seine vernichtenden Blicke trafen die Bilder an der Wand. Er glaubte, ein unterdrücktes Glucksen hinter der Zeitung zu hören.

„Bananensplitt!" aus seinem Mund klang es wie eine Verwünschung, doch er wurde erhört und betrat kurz darauf den Flur zu Dumbledores Büro.

Nichts regte sich nach seinem kurzen, energischen Klopfen an die Tür. Snape trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern gegen den Türrahmen. Der Hauself hatte doch eindeutig von dem heutigen Nachmittag gesprochen. Er wiederholte das Klopfen, von drinnen hörte er nun die durch die dicke Tür gedämpfte Stimme des Direktors. Unwillkürlich beugte sich Snape ein Stück nach vorn und lauschte. „Ich bin sicher, er wird sich damit abfinden – du meine Güte, es…" Snape konnte nicht verstehen, was als nächstes gesprochen wurde, Dumbledore schien zu flüstern. Zu wem nur? „Zudem handeln wir auf Wunsch, nicht wahr?" Ein fröhliches Lachen des Direktors war nun zu hören.

Gerade erhob Snape seine Hand, um ein drittes Mal an die Tür zu klopfen, als ihm endlich geöffnet wurde.

„Severus! Wie schön, dass du so schnell kommen konntest. Komm doch bitte herein." lächelnd trat Dumbledore beiseite, um ihn in das große Büro zu lassen. Snape nahm ein schelmisches Funkeln in den Augen des Direktors wahr. Aber wann war dieses Funkeln einmal nicht da gewesen? Er konnte sich nur an wenige Momente erinnern, in denen Ernst oder Trauer den steten Frohsinn Dumbledores getrübt hatten.

Er nickte kurz zum Gruß, „Direktor, …" Er nahm ein leises Geräusch wahr – das Rascheln eines Umhanges. „Professor McGonagall!" Das hätte er sich denken können. Die Anwesenheit der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin überraschte ihn nicht. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und setzte sich zurück in den Sessel aus dem sie kurz zuvor aufgestanden war. Sie hielt einen Brief in den Händen, den sie nun unauffällig in ihren Umhang gleiten ließ.

Snape war die Bewegung jedoch nicht entgangen. Er blickte sie auffordernd an, Dumbledore bemerkte seine Ungeduld und räusperte sich: „Ich habe Dich hergebeten, um dir von einem Gast zu erzählen. „Ich – wir…" er sah kurz zu seiner Stellvertreterin, die seinen Blick mit fast erschrockener Miene erwiderte. Snape zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Über das _wir_ schien hier keine Einigkeit zu herrschen. „… wollen -_müssen_ dich bitten, dich über das Wochenende um ihn zu kümmern." vervollständigte Dumbledore seinen Satz.

Snape sah den Direktor mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Erstaunen an: „_Ich_ soll…? Aber… wer…?" Dumbledore fuhr mit seiner Hand gedankenverloren an seinem langen Bart entlang. „Nun, es ist so, wir haben eine Nachricht erhalten, dass …"

Weiter kam er nicht, ein lauter Knall aus Richtung des Kamins schreckte alle drei auf. Auf den Knall folgten eine dichte Rauchwolke und ein lautes Husten, beides kam ebenfalls aus dem Kamin. drei Augenpaare richteten sich entsetzt auf die Feuerstelle. Langsam verzog sich der Rauch, das Husten jedoch blieb. Ein Kopf wurde inmitten des Kamins sichtbar. Ein Mann hing kopfüber mit den Haaren in der Asche. Ruß übersäte sein rundliches Gesicht, auf der Nase trug er eine schiefe, kreisrunde Brille, sein kurzes graues Haar stand kraus in alle Richtungen ab. Der Hustenreiz war vorüber und er lächelte Dumbledore und McGonagall verlegen an. Als er Snape erblickte, schien sich seine Miene für einen kurzen Augenblick zu verfinstern. Doch als er etwas sagen wollte, überfiel ihn ein erneuter Hustenreiz.

„Fillibus, mein Lieber! Ich habe mir gedacht, dass Du kommen würdest!" Dumbledore beugte sich zu dem Mann hinunter.

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid Albus, Ich habe mich wohl zu spät auf den Weg gemacht – wollte eigentlich dem Wochenendverkehr entgehen. Verzeih!" hustete der Mann aus dem Kamin.

Dumbledore winkte ab. „Ach was! Komm herein und trink eine Tasse Tee mit uns." Er streckte dem noch immer verlegen lächelnden Mann seine Hand entgegen.

„Ich bitte nochmals um Entschuldigung, aber ich stecke fest, fürchte ich." ein hilfloses Kichern erklang aus dem Kamin.

„Du meine Güte, was für eine unangenehme Situation! – Minerva, was machen wir nur?" Professor McGonagall beugte sich nun ebenfalls besorgt zum Kamin hinunter.

Einige Minuten berieten McGonagall und Dumbledore über verschiedene Möglichkeiten der Rettung. Sie kamen zu keinem rechten Ergebnis und Dumbledore wollte gerade vorschlagen, Filch zu Rate zu ziehen, als sich Snape mit einem Räuspern wieder in Erinnerung brachte.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Schlankheitszauber, das wird den verfrühten Besucher sicherlich aus der misslichen Lage befreien. Dann kann ich meinen – _Gast_ ja ein wenig im Schloss herumführen." säuselte er spöttisch.

Aus dem Kamin ertönte ein beleidigtes Schnauben. Dumbledore blickte auf, er war verwirrt. Dann verstand er: „Oh, Severus, das ist ein Missverständnis. Fillibus ist nicht dein Gast, er ist _mein_ Gast:" er lächelte belustigt und blickte dann zurück zum Kamin.

Nach kurzem Grübeln wandte er sich Snape erneut zu und sagte: „Severus, die Situation hier erfordert noch für kurze Zeit meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Geh doch bitte schon zurück in deine Räume, ich habe veranlasst, dass dein Gast bereits dorthin gebracht wurde. – Minerva und ich kommen sofort zu euch, sobald wir das kleine Problem gelöst haben." Den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte Dumbledore bereits wieder in den Kamin gesprochen.

Snape traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Sie haben jemanden in _meine_ Räume gelassen? In meiner Abwesenheit?" schnaubte er erbost. Er wusste, dass der Direktor in jeden Raum des Schlosses Einlass finden konnte, gleich was für ein Schutzzauber auf den Eingag gelegt worden war. Er hätte es jedoch nicht für möglich gehalten, dass…

„Severus, ich hatte keine Wahl – wir wussten nicht, wohin mit ihm. Und nun entschuldige uns bitte." unterbrach Dumbledore seine zornigen Gedanken.



Wütend drehte sich Snape um und rauschte aus dem Raum. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Er musste so schnell wie möglich zurück in seine Räume. Die Vorstellung, dass ein Fremder sich in diesem Moment dort aufhielt machte ihn wahnsinnig. Keiner durfte ungestraft seine Privatsphäre stören. Das war unverzeihlich.

Mit wehendem Umhang eilte Snape energisch den Gang hinunter, an dem Fenster vorbei, an dem er noch vor wenigen Minuten gestanden hatte. Die Erinnerung an Jeanne d'Abrenville war nun wieder weit hinten in seinem Gedächtnis vergraben.


	4. Hector

**4. Hector **

Endlich stand er vor der schweren Eichentür, eine energische Bewegung des Zauberstabes ließ die Tür schwungvoll und mit einem Ächzen aufspringen. Snape stürmte durch das Labor, die Tür hinter ihm schnellte geräuschvoll zurück ins Schloss - hier war niemand – durch die nächste Tür in seinen Wohnraum.

Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb er vor einem der beiden Sessel stehen und stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus. Niemand der Professor Severus Snape kannte, hätte geglaubt, dass er überhaupt zu einem solchen Laut fähig war. Sicher wusste nicht einmal er selbst es.

Wie gebannt starrte er auf den Sessel. In ihm saß – er blinzelte nun ungläubig – ein _Baby!_ Nun, zumindest hielt Snape es für eines, denn er hatte noch nicht allzu oft Bekanntschaft mit Kleinkindern gemacht. Pausbacken, kleine Nase, große, blassblaue Augen und ein dünner, dunkler Haarflaum auf dem runden Kopf. Ungefähr 70 Zentimeter lang, kleine Hände, noch kleinere Finger und die Füße in blau-weiß gestreiften Socken reichten nicht einmal bis zur Sesselkante.

Snape musterte das Kind geschockt während er innerlich die ihm bekannten Attribute abhakte, bis er seine erste Vermutung bestätigt fand: eindeutig ein Baby. Ein empörtes Schnauben entfuhr ihm: „Das ist ja _lächerlich_!" Das Kind vor ihm im Sessel krauste die Nase und ließ, wie zur Bestätigung seiner Bemerkung, einen lang gezogenen Laut ertönen.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich um und ging zur Tür – drehte sich um und sah zurück zum Sessel. _Es_ saß immer noch da. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Kind. „Unsinn!" entfuhr es ihm augenblicklich und er ließ den Zauberstab sinken, ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit machte sich in ihm breit. Ein grauenvolles Gefühl – von allen das Schlimmste.

Es klopfte. Hastig drehte Snape sich um und ließ die Tür mit einem Knall gegen die Wand schlagen. Er achtete nicht auf das erschrockene Wimmern aus dem Sessel hinter ihm, stattdessen funkelte er Dumbledore und seine Stellvertreterin wütend an.

„Direktor, ich verlange eine sofortige Erklärung _da_für!" er drehte sich ruckartig um und wies mit der Hand auf den Sessel. Aus dem Wimmern wurde lautes Weinen.

Professor McGonagall schob sich an ihm vorbei und hastete auf den Sessel zu: „Professor Snape, sie machen ihm Angst!" sie nahm das Kind hoch und blickte vorwurfsvoll von Snape zu Dumbledore. „Albus, ich habe gesagt, dass es keine gute Idee ist",

„Da stimme ich ihnen voll und ganz zu, Professor", zischte Snape ungehalten.

Dumbledore räusperte sich: „Severus, es mag dir sehr – " er suchte nach dem passenden Adjektiv, „_seltsam_ vorkommen, dass wir dich darum bitten, dich für zwei Tage um ein Baby zu kümmern, aber sei sicher, es gibt einen guten Grund! Hector braucht einen Ort, an dem er sicher ist und –"

„Hector?" Was für ein unpassender Name für so einen Wurm. Snape besah sich das kleine rot angelaufene Etwas auf McGonagalls Arm. Nichts an der kleinen hilflosen Gestalt erinnerte ihn an den mutigen trojanischen Krieger, über den er gern las. Mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass seine Kollegin sich in der momentanen Situation nicht besonders wohl zu fühlen schien. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er ein fieses Grinsen nicht unterdrücken können.

„Ja, seine Mutter – eine alte Freundin – hielt unsere Schule im Moment für den sichersten Ort – Severus, es ist eine große Verantwortung!", schloss Dumbledore ernst.

„Und wo ist diese _alte Freundin_? Der Vater? Großmutter, Tanten…" fragte Snape gereizt, „Warum kümmern sie sich nicht selber um ihren Sprössling?"

„Nun, ein wichtiger Auftrag ist zu erfüllen. Mehr kann ich dir im Moment nicht sagen. Vertrau mir!", Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend beide Hände als er Snapes vorwurfsvollen Blick bemerkte.

„Und warum ich?" in der Frage klang mehr Hilflosigkeit mit als Snape hatte zugeben wollen. Er verschränkte die Arme. „Eine Menge Leute hier eignen sich wohl besser zur liebevollen Nanny als ich. Was ist mit Poppy? Oder Professor Sprout? – Ich bin sicher, sie würde ihre Mutterinstinkte gerne an unserem Gast erproben",

Dumbledore überhörte den Spott in Snapes Stimme und antwortete geduldig: „Weder Poppy noch Professor Sprout noch irgendjemand sonst sind aus den Ferien in die Schule zurückgekehrt. Der Rest der Kollegen hat sich zu einem letzten Wochenendausflug entschlossen. – Wir drei – und Sybill – sind im Moment die einzigen hier",

Sein Gegenüber zog die Augenbrauen hoch und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern. Dumbledore kam ihm zuvor: „Was Minerva und mich angeht, so haben wir am Wochenende etwas Dringendes zu erledigen – das war schon lange geplant und kann nicht verschoben werden", fügte er schnell hinzu.

Völlig unpassend kam Snape in diesem Moment in den Sinn, dass diese nicht aufschiebbare _Erledingung_ der beiden an diesem Wochenende - (eindeutig eine Ausrede!) – eine Vermutung bestärkte, die er schon seit langem hegte. Er schob den Gedanken beiseite und sagte stattdessen trocken: „Na bitte, da haben wir die Lösung: Professor Trelawney wird höchst begeistert darüber sein, dem Kind sein vorzeitiges Ableben prophezeien zu dürfen",

Professor McGonagall schnaubte: „Also, diese Idee ist ja noch weitaus abschreckender als…", sie verstummte als sie Dumbledores vorwurfsvollen Blick streifte. „Sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich in Teeblättern ertränken oder mit ihren stinkenden Räucherstäbchen ersticken!" schnaubte sie dennoch trotzig.

Snape seufzte gequält. Er musste ihr Recht geben. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einer Ausrede. Es fielen ihm eine Menge Argumente ein: er war mit Abstand der unbeliebteste Lehrer der ganzen Schule, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie man mit Kindern umzugehen hatte, er hatte eine dunkle Vergangenheit, die sich keine Mutter für ein _Kindermädchen_ wünschen würde, er hauste in einem Kerker mit winzigen Fenstern und verdammt noch mal, es war das letzte Ferienwochenende!

Dumbledore würde keines dieser Argumente gelten lassen.

Der Direktor bestätigte seine Befürchtung: „Ich bin sicher, bei dir ist Hector in guten Händen. Es ist ja nicht lange, Severus", er zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu und wandte sich dann an McGonagall: „Minerva, ich denke wir müssen los.

Professor McGonagall zögerte, Hector hatte sich auf ihrem Arm inzwischen beruhigt. Sie ging auf Snape zu und hielt ihm widerwillig das Kind hin. Er wies mit einem Nicken auf den Sessel.

„Er kann wohl nicht zwei Tage da drin sitzen, also los!" sagte McGonagall schroff.

Langsam hob Snape beide Arme und umfasste den Oberkörper des kleinen Jungen. McGonagall ließ los. Snape zog Hector nicht an sich heran sondern hielt ihn auf Armeslänge von sich entfernt, als fürchtete er, das Kind könne wild um sich beißen oder jeden Moment explodieren. Auf Snapes Miene spiegelte sich plötzlich noch größere Abscheu wider, als ihm ein neuer Gedanke kam.

„Direktor, sie verlangen doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich es auch sauber halte!"

Dumbledores Mundwinkel zuckten und er musste sich zusammenreißen, als er mühsam ruhig antwortete:

„Nun, Severus, ich fürchte Hector ist noch zu jung, um sich selber darum zu kümmern",

Snapes Augenbrauen schoben sich bedrohlich dicht zusammen. „Du wendest dich am besten an einen der Hauselfen, um dieses kleine Problem zu lösen!" fügte Dumbledore schnell hinzu, „Aber für den Rest trägst du die Verantwortung. Ich habe den Hauselfen ein ruhiges Wochenende versprochen. Sie haben lange gebraucht, um das gesamte Schloss für die Schüler herzurichten. Dobby wird euch die Mahlzeiten bringen!"

„Ich nehme an, auch in der selbständigen Einnahme von Mahlzeiten ist unser junger Freund noch gänzlich unerfahren", knurrte Snape.

Professor McGonagall konnte ein leises Kichern nun nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Geben sie ihm doch einen Löffel in die Hand. Ich bin sicher, _ein wenig_ von dem Essen wird auch in seinem Mund landen!" Die Bemerkung wurde mit einem vernichtenden Blick beantwortet. McGonagall räusperte sich: „Er wird sicher viel Schlafen – das tun Babys ja für gewöhnlich", Snape überhörte den versöhnlichen Unterton in ihrer Stimme und sah noch einmal fragend den Direktor an.

„Nun aber los!" unterbrach Dumbledore die Stille. „Severus! – Hector! Wir sehen uns Sonntag",

Sie ließen einen verwirrten Lehrer für Zaubertränke in der Tür stehen. Snape hörte gerade noch, wie Professor McGonagall sagte: „Fillibus ist nicht glücklich über diese Lösung! Das hat er uns vorhin ganz deutlich gesagt. Und du willst trotzdem, dass _er_…?" Dumbledore unterbrach sie „Warten wir es ab Minerva! Ich denke, so schlecht ist die Lösung nicht."

Snapes Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. War _er_ gemeint oder war das durchgedrehte Pärchen mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder woanders? Was sollte der dicke Kerl aus dem Kamin mit ihm und diesem Balg hier zu tun haben? Ein gequältes Seufzen entfuhr ihm und er blickte auf Hector, den er immer noch so weit wie möglich von sich entfernt hielt. „Das darf nicht wahr sein!" zischte er leise, kehrte in den Raum zurück und konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, mit dem Fuß die schwere Tür hinter sich zuzuknallen.



Severus Snape hatte es sich mit einem Buch im Sessel bequem gemacht. Hin und wieder blickte er auf, um kurz die Milchflasche zu betrachten, die sich wie von Zauberhand mal _über_, mal _in _Hectors Mund hielt.

Snape verzog sein Gesicht zu einem kurzen Lächeln. Es war nicht etwa das zufrieden vor sich hin nuckelnde Baby, das ihn dazu veranlasste sondern seine, wie er fand, brillante Idee, die Milchflasche mittels eines Zauberspruches zu verselbständigen. So musste er seinem Gast nicht zu nahe kommen, was möglicherweise einen Schreikrampf geführt hätte. Wer von ihnen beiden den Schreikrampf bekommen hätte, vermochte Snape nicht genau zu sagen. Zufrieden war er auch darüber, dass die Mahlzeiten, die Dobby alle paar Stunden brachte, nur aus Milch bestanden. So musste er nicht die Überreste irgendeines grell gefärbten Breis von seinem Ledersessel kratzen. Wenn das Kind nicht gerade an einer Milchflasche sog, schlief es, ließ sich von einer verzauberten Rassel und einem auf und ab tanzenden Stofftier beruhigen oder gurrte allenfalls in einer mehr oder weniger angemessenen Tonlage vor sich hin.

Der Rest des Nachmittags und der Abend waren ruhig verlaufen. Bevor er schlafen ging, überlegte Snape, wo Hector die Nacht verbringen sollte. In seinem Schlafzimmer? Nein, dass ging zu weit. Er zauberte eine einfache kleine Holzwiege herbei und hob den Jungen hinein, vorsichtig, um eine gereizte Reaktion zu vermeiden. In der Nähe des Kamins war er sicherlich gut aufgehoben.

Die Nacht wurde unruhig und bei weitem nicht so entspannt, wie Snape es sich erhofft hatte. Er wurde jedoch nicht von einem schreienden Hector wach gehalten sondern von einem quälenden Gefühl der _Sorge_ um den Jungen. Nicht dass Snape dieses irritierende Gefühl, das ihm den Schlaf raubte bewusst unter dem Begriff _Sorge_ erfasst hätte! Wie sonst aber könnte sein nächtliches Verhalten gedeutet werden?

Kaum hatte er sich hingelegt, sprang er wieder auf.

- War es normal, dass das Baby so ruhig war?

Sicher, er lag friedlich schlafend in der Wiege. Snape ging zurück ins Bett.

- _Schlafend_? Tatsächlich? Atmete er noch? Lebte er?

Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen und zurück im Nebenraum an der Wiege. Gleichmäßige Bewegungen unter der Bettdecke ließen Snape erleichtert aufatmen – der Junge schlief und es gab keine Anzeichen für irgendwelche Anormalitäten.

Zurück im Bett schloss er die Augen und wartete auf den Schlaf.

- Hatte er die Wiege zu dicht an den Kamin gestellt?

Stöhnend quälte er sich aus dem Bett. Er berührte vorsichtig Hectors Wangen – sie waren nicht zu warm. Sicherheitshalber rückte er die Wiege dennoch ein Stück vom Kamin ab. Zurück ins Bett!

- Was, wenn dem Kind nun zu kalt war?

„Das ist ja lächerlich – jetzt reicht es! Es ist August – Schluss!" knurrte Snape leise in sich hinein, um sich davon abzuhalten, erneut aufzuspringen.

- Aber ein verdammt kalter, _schottischer _August!

Er wühlte sich aus seiner Decke. Nachdem er sicher war, dass Hector noch immer friedlich schlief und es ihm weder zu warm noch zu kalt war ließ Snape sich genervt in den Sessel neben dem Kamin fallen. Er konnte das was von der Nacht übrig geblieben war genauso gut hier verbringen. „Jetzt ist der Weg zur Wiege wenigstens nicht so lang", dachte er spöttisch.



Der viel zu kurze Schlaf wurde durch ein leises _Plopp_ beendet. Snape streckte die steifen Beine aus und wurde sich seiner äußerst unbequemen Lage bewusst. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen knurrte er:

„Es kann doch unmöglich schon wieder Zeit für eine Milchflasche sein – wie viele Kühe braucht dieses Kind am Tag? – Oder ist es das Wechseln der… bei Merlin! Nicht auf meinem Sessel! " er fuhr alarmiert auf.

„Guten Morgen, Sir, ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es ihnen gut geht", sagte Dobby schüchtern und stellte das Frühstückstablett auf den kleinen Tisch.

„Den Umständen entsprechend", kam die knappe Antwort. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Snape wahr, dass tatsächlich eine neue Milchflasche über dem anderen Sessel schwebte. Aus der Wiege klang ein ungeduldiges Quengeln.

Er bewegte sich nicht und stellte zufrieden fest, dass Dobby mit Hector kurz verschwand und ihn kurz darauf in den Sessel setzte, wo das Baby zufrieden die Milch in Empfang nahm.

Dieser Tag würde hoffentlich so schnell vergehen wie der letzte, bis jetzt hatte er, die unruhige Nacht einmal ausgenommen, nicht allzu viel Arbeit mit seinem Gast gehabt. Sobald ein unzufriedenes Quietschen aus dem Sessel gegenüber ertönte, würde er die verzauberte Rassel und das lächerlich bunte Stofftier zum Einsatz bringen, die den Jungen auch am gestrigen Nachmittag unterhalten hatten. Das kostete ihn nicht mehr als eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab. Es gab vielleicht doch noch eine Chance auf ein ruhiges Wochenende. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ein Säugling so wenig Arbeit machen würde.

Dobby durchkreuzte seine Tagesplanung: „Nach dem Frühstück sollten sie Hector an die frische Luft bringen, Sir!"

Snapes Augenbrauen zogen sich erstaunt nach oben. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte fügte der Hauself hinzu: „Den ganzen Tag im Halbdunkeln zu verbringen ist nicht gesund für ihn!" „Und für sie auch nicht!" wollte er noch hinterher schicken, ein Blick in das Gesicht des Professors belehrte ihn jedoch eines Besseren und er verschwand leise, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„An die frische Luft?" zischte Snape und warf einen missmutigen Blick auf Hector. Was, wenn ihn jemand mit einem Baby herumspazieren sah? Er schnaubte. Gleich darauf fiel ihm jedoch ein, dass ja kaum jemand im Schloss war, der ihn sehen könnte. Er schaute erneut auf das Baby. „Ich will nicht Schuld sein, wenn du von Motten angefressen wirst, weil du anderthalb Tage hier im Halbdunkeln in meinem Sessel verbringen musst", sagte er spöttisch und erhob sich mit einem Seufzen aus dem Sessel. „Zudem muss ich noch einige Kräuter sammeln" er sah kurz auf seinen Kalender, „dafür ist heute genau der richtige Tag – verbinden wir also das Angenehme mit dem _Notwendigen_!" Ein zustimmendes Gurgeln ertönte aus dem anderen Sessel. Snape verzog das Gesicht. „Und du bist ganz sicher nicht das Angenehme!" murmelte er und verschwand im Bad.


	5. Mehr als nur Erinnerung

**5. Mehr als nur Erinnerung **

Wie transportiert man einen Säugling an den Waldrand, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen? Snape hatte sich diese Frage während des Frühstücks wieder und wieder gestellt. Ihn mit verzaubertem Spielzeug zu beschäftigen und eine Nacht im Nebensessel verbringen war eine Sache, ihn anfassen und hinaustragen eine ganz andere. Bis jetzt hatte er Körperkontakt weitestgehend vermieden. Unschlüssig stand er vor dem Sessel. Die Milchflasche war leer und Hectors Hände streckten sich verspielt nach dem kleinen Stoffbären, der vor ihm langsam auf und ab sank.

Das war die Lösung! „Mobilcorpus!" murmelte Snape und wies mit dem Zauberstab auf das Kind, das sich sogleich vom Sessel löste und auf ihn zuschwebte. Snape wollte es grinsend aus der Tür dirigieren. Hector behagte das Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit jedoch ganz und gar nicht und ein lang gezogenes, immer lauter werdendes Schreien ließ Snape vor Schreck beinahe seinen Stab verlieren. Schnell ließ er Hector wieder mehr oder weniger weich auf dem Sessel landen. Der Junge wollte sich jedoch nicht beruhigen. Er bewies sogar, dass er noch lauter brüllen konnte.

Snape widerstand der Versuchung, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten und in den Nebenraum zu laufen. Er überlegte stattdessen, ob er Hectors Stimme lautlos zaubern sollte, das würde ihn jedoch womöglich noch mehr aus der Fassung bringen und ernste gesundheitliche Konsequenzen haben. Der kleine Kopf lief bereits bedrohlich rot an. Snape war inzwischen davon überzeugt, dass dieses Wochenende auch für ihn ernste gesundheitliche Konsequenzen haben würde. „Dobby!" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf – aber dann – nein, er würde doch nicht um Hilfe rufen. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, dieses Kind zu beruhigen. In der Zwischenzeit schrie Hector weiter und entfaltete sein gesamtes Stimmvolumen.

Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Snape griff nach dem Baby und hob es vorsichtig aus dem Sessel. Er hielt die Luft an und bereute, sich vorher keine Watte in die Ohren gesteckt zu haben. Er schloss genervt die Augen und stellte im nächsten Moment fest, dass das Schreien weniger kräftig wurde. Er ging zur Tür und verbarg den kleinen Körper so behutsam wie möglich in seiner Robe. Das Schreien ebbte langsam ab und wurde durch ein leises Schniefen und einige tiefe Seufzer ersetzt, bevor sich Hector schließlich völlig beruhigte. Snape blickte hinunter in die großen blauen Augen. Der Junge hielt seinem Blick stand. „Na geht doch", murmelte Snape, nicht wenig erleichtert. Mit großen Schritten näherte er sich dem Hauptportal und machte sich auf den Weg zum Waldrand, wo er die ihm fehlenden Kräuter sammeln wollte.

Die Sonne schien, der Regen und die grauen Wolken der letzten Tage hatten sich verkrochen. Während Snape sich kopfschüttelnd vorstellte, was für ein lächerliches Bild er wohl gerade abgeben musste, zauberte er eine Decke hervor und ließ sie auf einen schattigen Platz in der Nähe eines Busches fallen. Nicht bevor er die verzauberte Rassel und den Bären wieder hatte erscheinen lassen, lies er Hector vorsichtig auf der Decke nieder. Beruhigt stellte er fest, dass der Junge zufrieden schien. Er konnte sich somit den Kräutern widmen.



„Was für ein reizendes Bild! Zwei mutige Krieger im Sonnenschein!"

Snape zuckte nur leicht zusammen, verblieb dann jedoch in seiner gebückten Haltung und zupfte gewohnt vorsichtig das kleine gelbgrüne Kraut heraus. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln begutachtete er, ob alle Wurzeln mit herausgekommen waren, das war wichtig für den Zaubertrank, für den das Kraut gedacht war. Er räusperte sich, sah jedoch noch immer nicht auf.

„Wo warst du?" Dass die Frage „was machst du hier" logischer gewesen wäre als die, die er gerade gestellt hatte, kam ihm nur kurz in den Sinn. Er glaubte den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit bereits zu kennen. Es hatte lediglich Sekundenbruchteile gedauert, bis er es nach Vernehmen ihrer Stimme verstanden hatte. Endlich stand er auf, verbarg das kleine Pflänzchen in seinem Umhang und sah sie an.

Ein Lächeln lag auf Jeanne d'Abrenvilles Lippen als sie ihm schließlich in die Augen blicken konnte. Sie stand da, in einen dunkelgrünen Umhang gehüllt, scheinbar frierend, trotz der Sonne.

Sie beantwortete die Frage nicht, ihr Blick wanderte von Snape zu Hector auf der Decke. Ihr Lächeln wurde strahlender und sie bückte sich, um das Kind aufzunehmen.

Snape sah seine erste Vermutung bestätigt. Er betrachtete sie schweigend und ihm ging durch den Kopf, was für ein seltsamer Zufall es doch war, dass er erst vor wenigen Stunden seit langem wieder an sie gedacht hatte. So seltsam war es jedoch nicht, musste er sich korrigieren. Schließlich war ihr Abschied genau ein Jahr her und wenn er die Umstände ihrer Abreise bedachte… - er schob die Gedanken von sich und betrachtete stattdessen die junge Frau vor sich. Sie sah erschöpft aus, die Locken noch ein bisschen wirrer als noch vor einem Jahr, eine noch nicht ganz verheilte Verletzung zog sich blassrot über ihre linke Wange. Bei näherem Hinsehen wies der Umhang einige Risse auf. Snape wollte fragen, ob sie im Wald ein Rendezvous mit einem Werwolf gehabt hatte, sah dann jedoch davon ab und sprach aus, was er für sehr viel wahrscheinlicher hielt.

„ Du bist in die Dienste des Ministeriums getreten." Durch ein kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken wurde seine Feststellung bestätigt.

„Warum bist du nicht im _sicheren_ Beauxbatons geblieben? Mit deinem Mann – und deinem Sohn? Die Tätigkeit als Aurorin ist wohl kaum angemessen für eine junge Mutter" Vorwurf und Sorge mischten sich im Klang seiner Stimme. Das hatte er nicht beabsichtigt, er hatte es spöttisch oder wenigstens neutral klingen lassen wollen.

„Ich bin dorthin letzten Sommer nicht mehr zurückgekehrt." entgegnete sie. „Und _sicher_ ist man in diesen Zeiten nirgendwo, das weißt gerade du, Severus!"

Er hörte den zweiten Teil ihrer Antwort nicht, durchdachte, berechnete und verstand plötzlich jedoch den ersten Teil. Er schluckte, wagte jedoch keine direkte Frage: „Warum hast du ihn gerade hierher gebracht?" er wies auf Hector, der eine kleine Hand in den Umhang seiner Mutter vergraben hatte. „Du warst letztes Jahr froh, die Schule verlassen zu können." Snape gab sich größte Mühe, seine letzte Feststellung nicht vorwurfsvoll klingen zu lassen, doch die Fassade bröckelte erneut – genau wie vor einem Jahr.

„Hier würde man meinen Sohn kaum vermuten, " sie stockte „ Zudem ist dieser Ort der einzig einleuchtende für ihn, "

Snape beschloss, die Andeutung abermals zu ignorieren und lenkte stattdessen ab: „Warum kommst du schon heute, um ihn abzuholen? Mir wurde der Gast für das ganze Wochenende angekündigt, "

„Ich konnte meine Tarnung nicht länger aufrechterhalten und –" Obwohl die Situation für sie nicht ohne Gefahr gewesen war, musste sie schmunzeln, „Nachdem meinem Vater mitgeteilt worden war, dass ich seinen Enkel hierher zu _dir_ bringen lasse, hat er Kontakt zu mir aufgenommen, um mich unter allen Umständen davon abzuhalten. – Er ist nicht besonders glücklich über – unser – _Zusammentreffen_ im letzten Jahr,"

Snapes Gedanken rasten, ihm wurde fast schwindelig: „ Der Kerl aus dem Kamin!" war das einzige was er heraus brachte.

„Wie bitte?" Jeanne war verwirrt.

„Dein Vater war bereits hier, um den Direktor davon zu überzeugen, dass dies nicht der richtige Aufenthaltsort für deinen Sohn ist." kam die gequälte Erklärung.

„Ich bin sicher, Professor Dumbledore hat ihn überzeugt – er überzeugt jeden – im Übrigen bleiben wir dir erst einmal eine Weile erhalten",

Einige Augenblicke schwiegen sie. Jeanne schien alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Hector, den sie liebevoll an sich drückte und in ihren Armen wiegte.

„Gut, dass du schon heute da bist, noch eine Nacht mit ihm hätte ich nicht überstanden!" unterbrach Snape die unerträgliche Stille „Ich habe nicht eine Minute geschlafen", fügte er vorwurfsvoll hinzu.

"Er hat die ganze Nacht geschrieen! – Das lag sicher an der unbekannten Umgebung", sie strich Hector zärtlich über den schwarzen Haarflaum.

„Er hat nicht geschrieen!" knurrte er „Genau das war das Problem",

Sie blickte zu ihm auf. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war kaum zu beschreiben, Spott, Erstaunen, Freude und – _Glück_? – spiegelten sich darin wider, „Du hast dir Sorgen um ihn gemacht?" Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, stand plötzlich dicht vor ihm, "Das solltest du auch! Es ist eine große Verantwortung!" flüsterte sie.

Snape wich nicht zurück, das Schwindelgefühl breitete sich aus, er bekam es jedoch unter Kontrolle, als er Jeanne fest in die Augen blickte und seinen Arm auf ihren legte. Sie hatte ihm in den letzten Minuten unmissverständlich deutlich gemacht, dass sie nicht von seiner Verantwortung als _Gastgeber_ sprach.

**Ende**


End file.
